


like and subscribe

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Secret Relationship, YouTube, gamer boyfriends, i've committed the ultimate cardinal sin: mentioning buzzfeed, this is dumb and soft sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: "We haven't been obvious," Octavio said. "Have we?"Taejoon shot him a look. "I haven't, but you definitely have.""Hey!"(Or, Taejoon and Octavio realize they've been way too obvious about their supposed-to-be-a-secret-relationship.)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	like and subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly dumb and silly bc ive been feeling a little down these days and i need smth to cheer me up. also while writing this i realized. ..i do NOT watch enough youtube
> 
> brief tw: a comment is made about octane's weight if that bothers anyone
> 
> IN CASE THE FORMATTING CONFUSES ANYONE, THE FIRST AND LAST BITS OF THE STORY ARE CURRENT AND THE STUFF IN BETWEEN IS LIKE ..PREVIOUS VIDEOS...

**BOYFRIEND REVEAL + minecraft (Octane)**

“Build your own house.”

“But we’re boyfriends! We should live together!”

Taejoon’s avatar looked over at Octavio’s, pixelated eyes somehow conveying more emotion than anything Bethesda studios has ever managed, before it raised a blocky hand and hit Octavio aggressively with a pickaxe. 

“ _My_ house,” Taejoon said, before turning away and placing down several blocks of wood. “I’m building a lava moat specifically to keep you out.”

“I have a bucket of water,” Octavio responded. “I’d like to see you try.”

“You’re just going to mess things up. You’ve already spawned too many wolves.”

Octavio looked at his horde of tamed dogs, all affectionately named after guns. Mozambique was off doing his own thing, but when wasn’t he? “They’re our kids, Crypto. Besides...what if we slept in the same Minecraft bed?”

Taejoon proceeded to build an obsidian wall, blocking him from interfering. Octavio quickly grew bored of building houses and instead found a Hunger Games mode to play with him, and when the game started, instantly rushed towards his boyfriend, fully intent on killing him.

“Hey,” Taejoon said, running away when he noticed Octavio speeding towards him. “Hey, stop it. Seriously. I’m a hacker, you know.”

“I’m gonna kill you with my bare fists, watch me,” Octavio said, doing his best to try and hit the other. He died shortly thearafter because Taejoon used a cheat to spawn a creeper right in front of him, killing him instantly.

When the video was uploaded, Octavio had a blast reading all the comments bewildered at the fact that they got a boyfriend reveal before a face reveal. He was going to keep his fans waiting for as long as possible, and Taejoon read them over his shoulder as well, balking at a comment that said _‘u guys were so obvious we didn’t even need this reveal ffs.’_

“How were we obvious?” He asked warily, arms looping absentmindedly around Octavio’s waist. “We’ve been careful.”

“Have we though?” Octavio asked, remembering several videos and interviews where they perhaps got a little too friendly with one another. He tended to watch them after they were uploaded, and the amount of comments talking about their ‘friendship’ was staggeringly high.

Taejoon shot him a look, unimpressed. " _I’m_ very careful. You, not so much.”

“Hey!”

“It’s the truth.”

* * *

**Apex Champions Try Each Other’s Snacks (Buzzfeed)**

“This is scaring me,” Elliott said, holding up the lollipop with wide eyes, like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking at. “I literally don’t know what this is.”

“It’s just Vero Mango,” Octavio said, taking it from the other’s hands and inspecting it, before handing it to Taejoon so he could look too. “You should be fine if you’re not a pussy.”

All three of them were sitting side by side at a white table, an assortment of snacks set in front of them that they were supposed to be trying. Octavio had Vero Mango and Miguelito, Taejoon had Pepero and honey butter chips, and Elliott had Rice Krispie Treats and a box of Khopra candy. Taejoon and Elliott were both looking rather apprehensively at Octavio’s treats, and shot each other a look over Octavio’s head as he gathered his snacks up into a neat little pile in front of him.

“It’s just a little bit of spice!” Octavio said, ripping the wrapping off a Vero Mango. “Come on! Try it!”

Elliott and Taejoon looked at each other again, this time silently daring the other to go first, before Taejoon braved it and reached out, taking the candy from Octavio and biting right into it. Several seconds of silence passed. His expression didn’t change, but his voice sounded weird when he said, “This is genuinely reprehensible.”

“Maybe _you_ just can’t handle it,” Elliott said with bravado, suddenly much more confident as he reached over Octavio’s head to pluck the candy from Taejoon’s loose fingers. “Let me try!”

Not even a second after the thing was in his mouth, he spit it out with a disgusted sound and started hacking. Octavio looked down at the gross mess on the table, face scrunching up under his mask. 

“I was gonna eat that,” he complained while Elliott pounded the table with his fist.

“Let’s just get to your other devil candy,” Elliott wheezed.

This candy went over even worse than the lollipop: it was powdery, and the moment Elliott and Taejoon ate theirs they both started coughing violently.

“Water,” Taejoon managed to get out, and one of the directors ran off to get them drinks.

“Y'all are weak,” Octavio said. “This is candy for babies.”

“Why is it spicy.” Elliott was crying into his hands. “Why is your candy spicy.”

They both took a moment to recover, drinking a bottle of water before they moved onto Elliott’s treats, which were much more well-received. Octavio took off the lower half of his mask, smiling at the camera and saying, “This is the closest you’re getting to a face reveal, _lo siento._ ”

He peeled back the wrapping on a Rice Krispie and took a large bite, face scrunching up a little from how sweet it was, but the expression passed and he said around a mouthful, “Hey, this is good.”

He turned to Taejoon and held the treat up near his face, who then leaned in, managing to bite off a good chunk before drawing away, chewing thoughtfully. Octavio shoved the rest of the treat in his mouth, much too large for him to chew all at once, but he was doing his best to keep it all contained in his mouth, hiding his stuffed cheeks behind his hand.

Elliott was already on his second Rice Krispie, devouring them at a much faster pace than the other two, talking about how his brothers used to buy them for him when he was a kid. Octavio glanced over at Taejoon again to see what he had thought of the treat, and saw that he too had a scrunched expression, and a bit of Rice Krispie at the corner of his mouth.

“Ah, you got something there,” Octavio said, before leaning in and wiping at it with his thumb, brushing over Taejoon’s lip briefly. “Messy.”

“You could have just told me,” Taejoon pointed out, but despite his words was giving Octavio a slight smile. 

Elliott cleared his throat, and they both turned their attention to him to see him ripping open the box of Khopra candy. This candy went over well, even if Octavio didn’t much like coconut, and then it was Taejoon’s turn.

“This is Pepero,” Taejoon said, holding up the box and tapping it lightly with his fingers. “You give this to people you like.”

“So you’re gonna give it to me, right?” Octavio asked cheekily, before realizing his mistake. Thankfully, Taejoon covered for him quickly, raising his eyebrows in a deadpan expression.

“I said _like,_ not dislike.”

“So if you give this to me, I’m taking that as a sign you like me,” Elliott said, elbowing Octavio a little so he could get a closer look at the sticks. “You can’t back out now!”

Taejoon looked at one of the interns standing behind the cameras. “Do I _have_ to give him one?”

“Hey!”

Octavio stuck four sticks into his mouth and chewed on all of them at once like a heathen, while Elliott tried to figure out the coolest way to eat it without looking like a loser. Taejoon ate them normally, unimpressed with the others’ antics.

When time came for the honey butter chips, Taejoon hesitated as he opened the bag, half wanting to keep the whole thing for himself. Before he could sneak himself a handful, Octavio had yanked it from his hands and was already trying some, letting out little noises of surprise at the flavor.

“Oh, these are sweet! Dude, try these…”

He and Elliott shared, both making comments about how it tasted different from the stuff they normally had, and Taejoon sighed as he realized he wouldn’t get to eat his favorite snack.

“These are too good,” Octavio said, digging around in the bag. “Marry me, please.”

“The chips? Or Crypto?” Elliott asked.

“The chips, obviously,” Octavio said, not noticing that Taejoon had stiffened slightly at the comment. “Hey, you want some?”

He realized the other was offering him the bag, smiling. Shaking himself from the sudden thoughts of _marrying Octavio,_ Taejoon accepted it silently and started eating. 

In the end, they ranked the snacks: Taejoon had the tastiest, Elliott’s were acceptable, if too sweet, and Octavio’s sucked.

“You’re both weak and uncultured,” Octavio accused, scooping up the uneaten candies for himself. “You will be hearing from my lawyer.”

“I like having my lungs inside my body,” Elliott stuttered a bit as the cameras turned away from them. “And what are you gonna sue us for? Having tastebuds?”

* * *

**Legends Read Mean Tweets**

“‘ _Bangalore’s hair is twelve feet tall and looks like cheese,”_ Anita read. She looked up at the camera. “Better than Wraith’s hair. I don’t think she’s ever washed it. Anyways, this was a weak insult. You don’t know true shittalking until you’ve trained for war.”

“This is read mean tweets, not bully other Legends,” Makoa chortled, before looking down at the one in his hands. “ _‘I swear every time Gibraltar takes a step I can feel it in my living room’_ \--ha! I wish!”

Wraith and Natalie looked over their own tweets, the former unimpressed and the latter looking the slightest bit confused.

“If you weren’t a coward, you would say this to my face,” Wraith said, holding the tweet up to the camera before ripping it in half. “Come face me in real life.”

“Let’s not threaten the audience,” Natalie said with a smile and a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“I crave blood,” she said, still staring right into the camera with a voice that clearly conveyed she was not joking.

“I know you do, but we should be civil, mon ami." Natalie put her left hand on the smaller woman's other shoulder, hesitating, before giving her a back hug. "Don't let those untrue things get to you."

“This is a declaration of war,” Wraith said, face paling at the contact, and she stomped on the tattered remains of _‘Wraith looks like she eats corndogs by herself behind 7-11'_ to avoid thinking about the way Natalie was pressed up against her.

“How does my head look like a condom?” Natalie wondered, genuinely bewildered at her own mean tweet.

Octavio’s mean tweet made Taejoon laugh. 

“‘ _That Octane dude is borderline malnourished. Go on a diet,’_ ” Octavio read, before shaking his head in disappointment. “This isn’t even a good insult. This is just health advice.”

“Go on a diet,” Taejoon snickered quietly, ducking his head so his smile couldn’t be seen behind the collar of his jacket. “You already eat so much, I don’t think that will help.”

“I burn off the calories!” Octavio said, tipping his head back a little with his own laughter. “What does yours say?”

“ _‘Crypto has so many lines on his face already,’_ ” he read slowly, squinting at the tiny text. “ _‘So that just makes the metal ones under his eye look dumber.’_ Are they saying I look old?”

“Are they talking about these?” Octavio asked, scandalized and poking at the puffy little bags beneath Taejoon’s eyes. Taejoon flinched away slightly, not having expected his face to be touched. “These are cute, what are they talking about? What did you say these are called again?”

“Aegyosal,” Taejoon mumbled, cheeks going the slightest bit pink from the compliment.

“I can’t pronounce that, but it’s cute!” Octavio smiled, even if Taejoon couldn’t see his expression. “Don’t let those fuckers get to you.”

“It doesn’t matter that much,” Taejoon said, a little amused and a little flattered that Octavio cared so much.

“They’re just jealous of you.” Octavio poked at his boyfriend’s face again. “Jealous they can’t look this good.”

Taejoon smacked Octavio’s hands out of the way. “Now this is harassment.”

“I’m complimenting you.”

He fought off Octavio’s hand again. “Quit it.”

* * *

**Reactors get DESTROYED by Pro Gamers (F*neBrothersEntertainment)**

“I wouldn’t call myself a pro,” Taejoon said, slipping the headphones over his ears. They had been asked to join because the two of them played video games the most, and the reactors they were playing with had always wanted to meet an Apex champ. “And I promise I do not hack video games.”

“I’m gonna destroy them,” Octavio said from right beside him, wiggling in his seat.

“Play nice.”

“We both know _you’re_ not gonna do that.”

Taejoon cracked a smile before ducking his head low, trying to hide his face behind the monitor of his computer.

The third person they were playing with was another Apex competitor who had previously been a streamer, popular because of her FPS skills, and they would all be playing a three-man squad in a fighting game. They had never interacted with her before, but she quickly showed them her skills when she decimated the reactor squad without needing their help.

In fact, she was so good, they didn’t even need to do anything.

“Hey, Crypto, I found something,” Octavio said, crouching his character beside a bunch of highly rendered flowers. He had fucked off away from the main fight and was exploring the map by himself while his boyfriend did something or other. Taejoon’s character approached, a scandalously dressed woman with wide hips and a huge sword. Octavio’s own character was an eight-foot tall werewolf lady in full armor that picked up a daisy as soon as Taejoon stepped over the patch of flowers, clearly having activated some sort of Easter Egg. Octavio’s werewolf lady handed it over to Taejoon’s sword lady, who then accepted it before putting it in her little pouch at her side.

“Whoa,” Octavio said. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I think you can make flower crowns if you do it enough times,” Taejoon said. The two mashed their keys together, having way too much fun while going back and forth over the bed of flowers as their third squadmate continued kicking ass on a different part of the map.

"I'll make you a flower crown," Taejoon mumbled, focused as they collected more and more. "And you will become my queen."

"Aww, thanks," Octavio gushed a little sarcastically. "And you'll be my big sword lady."

Finally, Taejoon’s character pulled out the abundance of flowers they had collected, fashioned them into a flower crown, and placed it on the werewolf lady’s head. The animations were a little janky due to the size difference, but Octavio thought his werewolf lady looked dashing with the daisies in her hair.

“Aww...we’re girlfriends now!”

“Let’s go on a date,” Taejoon said, walking out of frame. “I know another Easter Egg by the waterfall.”

“Time’s up!” A voice said, and they both suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be helping their teammate. 

They both looked over at her, expecting anger, but she simply shook her hair out of her face and gave them a grin. “Good game!”

“Yeah,” Octavio said, trying to pretend he hadn't spent ten minutes trying to give his werewolf lady a girlfriend. “Good game.”

He glanced at Taejoon and saw that he was fighting back a smile, ears tinted red, and felt something funny happen in his chest. Thank god the camera couldn't see his expression.

Octavio didn't realize that he had been asked a question until it was repeated more loudly: "Did you guys have fun?"

"Lots," Taejoon said a bit dryly, and Octavio laughed, but it was true for the both of them. The little bubble they had created between the two of them away from the chaos of the rest had truly been fun, and he knew when he saw Taejoon bite back another small smile that he felt the same.

* * *

**Legends Answer The Web’s Most Searched Questions (WIRED)**

_“Is Octane..."_ Octavio peeled back the little paper covering the question. “ _...human?_ Yeah. Just a little bit. Might be part rat, to be honest, but I probably shouldn’t say that in front of this guy, ha!”

Caustic gripped the board tightly, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. The cameramen flinched a little at the wave of hatred rolling off of him. “Continue. Now.”

Octavio laughed, unafraid of death, and peeled back more paper. “ _Is Octane dating Lifeline?_ Hell no. We’re just friends! Well, we actually went to prom together in high school and ended up spray-painting a dick on the dean’s car, but we're just friends."

Octavio was shredding the peeled paper up in his hands, going on about the experience, and only returned his attention to the board when Caustic kicked him roughly in the shin.

“Even if I can’t feel pain, that wasn’t very nice,” Octavio said, pouting beneath his mask, before moving onto the next question. “ _Does Octane use a wheelchair?_ Yeah, sometimes when my legs need to be repaired, I use one around the dropship or on base. It’s cool though, Pathfinder likes to put stickers and stuff on it so it’s cute and I’m rolling around in style. Sometimes I convince Crypto to push me around and sometimes I get him to sit in it with m-”

Here he stopped abruptly, stiffening slightly, before trying to pass it off with a cough, laughing loudly. “With me and Mirage! Haha! We’re always annoying everyone! Even if he doesn’t look like it, Crypto’s a real joker! Ha! Next question! _Is Octane dead?_ ”

“I wish,” Caustic said.

Meanwhile, things were going much better with the others.

“ _What is Bloodhound’s real name?_ ” Bloodhound gave the peeled paper to their bird, who plucked it from their fingers and set it on their plumage with pride. “You will never know. _What is Bloodhound’s age?_ You will never know.”

“We should have done mine first,” Taejoon said, looking down at the board in his hands. Not that he was an open book, but he certainly wouldn’t answer this many questions like that.

“ _I_ _s Bloodhound human?_ You will never know. _What is the name of Bloodhound’s bird?_ Artur.” The raven preened, ruffling its feathers before hopping onto Bloodhound’s other shoulder. “ _Does Bloodhound have a family?_ You will never know.”

Taejoon looked directly into the camera, wishing he was with Octavio instead.

An hour later after filming had ended, they found themselves in a bar, secluded in the corner and sharing a plate of fries and drinks. Taejoon dunked a particularly large fry into ranch before saying, "Had I know being a Legend would require so much publicity, I would have refused."

"It's kinda fun though," Octavio said, drizzling ketchup over his own portion of the fries. "Makes you feel normal after all the killing you do."

"I don't think any of us are normal regardless."

"Yeah, but I like doing stuff with you, Joonito," Octavio said, using the affectionate nickname he was rarely able to use in public or in front of cameras. "We don't really get to go on dates. Doing dumb Buzzfeed stuff is probably the closest we'll get for now."

"I hate that you're right," Taejoon grumbled just a little bit. "Let's move. I'm pretty sure that reporter just saw me."

* * *

**Best Friends Guess Each Other’s Answers (Outlands Entertainment)**

“This should be easy,” Octavio said, looking down at his whiteboard and tapping his marker quickly against the table. “I know you like the back of my hand.”

“What’s my favorite color,” Ajay asked dryly.

“Pink!”

“Wrong.”

“Okay guys, we’re starting,” the director said, and they were both given their first question to answer: _‘what is your favorite movie?’_

Ajay didn’t watch movies that much, but he remembered the time they’d cleaned out her attic and found a box full of old video games and movies. She’d pulled out a DVD box so old it practically fell apart in her hands and had said, “Ah, it’s no good anymore. I missed this one.”

So he wrote down the title of that movie beneath _‘their answer’_ and his favorite movie beneath _‘your answer’_. The director then counted down from five, and when she reached zero, they both flipped their boards around at the same time.

“Surprised you got that right,” Ajay said, cocking her head to the side. “And I got yours right too. Of course. But yours was just a lucky guess, I betcha.”

Octavio scoffed, and then looked at the next question: _‘what is your favorite food?’_

Well, the obvious answer was jerk chicken. She ate that shit every day back in high school. This was _way_ too easy. Scrawling their answers on their boards, they waited for the countdown again before flipping them over, both going wide-eyed over the other's answers.

“You don’t like jerk chicken anymore?” Octavio asked, staring at _‘boba tea’._ “That’s not even a food! That’s a drink!”

“Since when have you liked carrot cake? What happened to Hot Pockets? That’s a dessert!”

“I eat carrot cake for lunch and breakfast. It’s whatever I want it to be.”

“Boba tea can be a food too, if that’s the way you want to play this.”

“But that’s totally unfair!”

Before things could get heated, the director gave them a new question: _‘who do I think is the hottest Legend?’_

Well. That was. A question. That Octavio definitely did not know the answer to. He stared blankly at the whiteboard, not yet erased from the previous answer, and tried to think of anything Ajay might have said that hinted to who she thought was the hottest. She occasionally called Mirage ‘pretty boy’, but he doubted that meant anything. She was friendly with everyone, but didn’t seem romantically interested...then again, romance doesn’t equal finding someone attractive.

He hesitated several times, and decided to just put his answer first before writing Ajay’s so he could give himself more time to think. Who did he think was the hottest? Well, that was easy! His own boyfriend, Cryp--

Ah, fuck. He couldn't put Crypto down! That would give their relationship away! He paused before scrawling _‘myself’_ under his answer, deciding it was good enough and didn’t give anything away. The director then began counting down, and in panic, he wrote _‘Bangalore’_ under Ajay’s answer.

When they flipped their boards, Ajay peered over, eyebrows raised. “Oh, you got another one right. Wait. _That’s_ definitely cheating!”

“What, I’m not allowed to find myself muy bonito?” Octavio asked, batting his eyelashes even if she couldn’t see his eyes from beneath his goggles. He glanced at the answers on her board and tried not to react to the fact that she’d written _‘Crypto’_ beneath his answer.

“You can’t do that, Silva,” she said, jabbing her Expo marker at him aggressively. “I won’t accept that. You better give a _proper_ answer this time.”

“Why did you even put Crypto?” Octavio asked, waving the marker out of his face. “He’s good-looking, sure, but not like the _hottest._ Anyways let’s talk about your lesbian crush on Bangalore.”

“You are so annoying.”

“Thanks!”

* * *

"Maybe I was extremely bad at hiding it," Octavio said, staring at the new comments appearing every few seconds on their video. "But according to the comments, you were _just_ as obvious, look-- _'everyone knew Crypto liked you 'cuz he kept giving you soft looks every time you weren't looking, s-m-h.' 'I've known you guys were dating since the Buzzfeed video and Crypto didn't kill you for wiping his mouth.' 'This is literally more obvious than the fact that Wattson and Wraith are boning.'_ "

"I'm not obvious. Those people were just reading too much into it," Taejoon stated, trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks were starting to burn red because did _everyone_ notice the way he looked at Octavio? He squinted at the screen, looking at more comments. "What does _'cringe boyfriend announcement for fail YouTuber'_ mean?"

"No idea," Octavio said lightly. "And you're avoiding the subject, which makes me think you're trying to deny the fact that you are one hundred percent in love with me."

Octavio kicked his chair back, sliding across the floor a couple of inches before stopping right next to Taejoon's stomach. He glanced up at him before wrapping his arms around his waist, struggling a bit due to the bulk of his jacket. "It's okay though. I'm in love with you too."

Taejoon smiled just a little, even if the back of his neck was feeling a little too hot for comfort. "Thanks."

Octavio blinked, a little taken aback by the lack of resistance. "No _'no I'm not'?_ What about _'shut up, idiot'?_ "

"I don't have to pretend I'm not in love with you when it's just the two of us," Taejoon said, hesitating briefly before moving his hand to cup Octavio's face. He had never done such a tender gesture before, content with lying still and being used as a bodypillow and a playground for his boyfriend, but this...this felt nice. 

It took Octavio a second to process the sentence and react to the contact, but when he did, his entire face turned a bright red and he averted his gaze, shifting away slightly from Taejoon's hand before pressing his cheek more firmly against it, as if making sure it was real.

"So uh," he stammered just a bit, and Taejoon thought it was the cutest thing. "Want to help me film my face reveal?"

"Sure," Taejoon agreed to the other's surprise, and he smiled, a little more sure of himself. "As long as we don't do something stupid."

"Oh, it'll be stupid. Stupid _fun._ "

" _Octavio._ "

**drunk makeup tutorial + FACE REVEAL (Octane)**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb........anyways i love cryptane
> 
> no promo links this time......im too tired....


End file.
